<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ϲяιмιиαℓ(∂єѕτяογ мє мοяє) by drunk_on_yuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464879">ϲяιмιиαℓ(∂єѕτяογ мє мοяє)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_yuta/pseuds/drunk_on_yuta'>drunk_on_yuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3Racha and DanceRacha are mafia units, Bottom Seo Changbin, EXO and Stray Kids are all one mafia group, EXO-M and EXO-K are also mafia units, F/M, Femdom, Graphic Depictions of Torture, I stuck I.N. and Woojin in DanceRacha cos why not, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Universe - Mafia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Original Female Character(s), graphic depictions of murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_yuta/pseuds/drunk_on_yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"ℓιττℓє ϐογѕ ѕнουℓ∂и'τ ρℓαγ ωιτн ƒιяє"<br/>"мαγϐє ι ωαиτ το gєτ ϐυяиє∂"</p><p>or</p><p>24-year-old Seo Changbin looks intimidating as hell. You'd never know he's actually a sweet boy who wouldn't hurt a fly.<br/>26-year-old Lee Juhyeon looks soft and innocent. You'd never know she's a mafia leader who has killed more people than she can count.</p><p>Inspired by the lyrics for Taemin's new song "Criminal"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s), Seo Changbin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Disappearance of Seo Johnny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20-year-old Seo Changbin sat on the couch in his family's living room, waiting anxiously for the evening news to come on and praying the police had found his older brother Johnny.</p><p>Finally, the familiar music echoed from the speakers and the anchorwoman came onscreen.</p><p>"Good evening everyone and welcome to the evening news. I'm your host Lee Jina. Firstly, let's take a look into the case of 25-year-old Seo Johnny. Authorities are continuing to search for the young man following his sudden disappearance from his college campus just over three months ago. As of yet there have been no new leads but-" Jina stopped as something was told to her from off-screen. At the same time, a knock sounded at the front door. Mrs. Seo went to see who it was.</p><p>Changbin looked up as the door opened, and his heart froze at the sight of the two police officers standing there. Jina's voice broke through his wild thoughts as she announced "We've just received new information on this case. Only moments ago, police officers located the body of Seo Johnny. According to the pathologist's initial report, Seo can't have been dead more than a week. The question that remains now is 'Where was Seo Johnny before he died?' "</p><p>The world around Changbin fell silent. He felt cold and numb, as if he'd been turned to ice. He watched, detached, as his mom closed the door and fell into his dad's arms, sobbing her heart out.</p><p>The Seo family would never be the same.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On a bench in a park on the opposite side of the city sat a young woman. Her small, heart-shaped face, large brown eyes and soft pink mouth gave her the innocent look of a much younger girl. But 22-year-old Lee Juhyeon was far from innocent. </p><p>Her phone rang, and she answered immediately, not bothering to check the caller ID. She knew exactly who it was. </p><p>"You took too long Jeongin." She growled, annoyed, her rich voice piercing the still night air. "You were scheduled to call me over half an hour ago." </p><p>"I had to detour. The cops responded to the tip much faster than we'd expected. They saw me leave, and I had to take the long way back to the hideout just to shake them." Jeongin's higher-pitched voice made him sound whiny. Juhyeon wasn't in the mood for whiny.</p><p>She bit back a scream of frustration. "You should have expected them to be fast. You know how little crime there is in this city, you should expect them to jump at any chance for action." </p><p>Juhyeon took a deep breath. When she spoke again, it was with a deadly calm that told Jeongin he was in deep shit. "When I return, I <em>will</em> be talking to Hyunjin. You can bet you won't be going on the next few missions." She hung up without letting Jeongin reply.</p><p>Juhyeon stood and walked toward the parking lot, the bright moonlight catching on the black dragon that was inked across the pale skin of her throat.</p><p>A black dragon. The symbol of South Korea's most feared mafia, the Black Dragons. A large, 21-member group led by none other than Lee Juhyeon herself.</p><p>Juhyeon smiled, a cold, predator's smile, and climbed onto her bike, roaring away into the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this plotline came to my mind as soon as I saw the "Criminal" MV and read the lyric translation. I thought to do it with NCT, but decided to do Stray Kids/EXO instead since I haven't written about them as much. I'll probably be posting an NCT version of this on Wattpad at some point down the road though.</p><p>Oh, in case you're wondering, the 21-count for the members is because I mashed EXO and SKZ together. This doesn't include Changbin cos he hasn't joined the group yet (obviously). And the reason it's already 21 members(instead of just 20) is cos Juhyeon counts as a member too, since she is the leader.</p><p>I hope you liked this first part!! Chapter Two should be out soon(I hope). Feel free to leave kudos and comments, and subscribe if you wanna get notified when this story updates. </p><p>That said, have a great rest of the day/night and I'll see ya'll next time!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Changbin and Juhyeon go about their lives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💣 4 years later 💣</p><p> </p><p>"Lee Felix, explain yourself!!" Juhyeon roared, glaring at her brother with barely-contained fury. "Your reckless actions almost compromised our entire operation and put thousands of lives at risk! We may be a mafia, but we're not <em>that</em> heartless."</p><p>Felix kept his gaze downward, staring intently at his scuffed blue sneakers. Juhyeon was right, he'd fucked up royally, but did she <em>have</em> to scream at him like he was five years old again? He felt his eyes well up, and blinked rapidly. He <em>wasn't</em> five, and he <em>would not</em> cry in front of his sister. "I'm sorry noona." He said, voice shaking in spite of his efforts to sound less emotional. </p><p>Juhyeon's anger evaporated instantly. She walked over to Felix, wrapping him in a tight hug. "You really scared me Lixxie." She uttered softly. "You could been seriously injured, or even worse, killed." Juhyeon stepped back and ruffled Felix's longish blonde hair. "I'm sorry for yelling." She said.</p><p>Felix glared at her playfully, then giggled. "I'm sorry for making you worry."</p><p>Juhyeon smiled. "You're forgiven. I still have to talk with Hyunjin though, actions <em>do</em> have have consequences, after all. But, I'll see if I can convince him not to be <em>quite</em> so strict with your punishment." </p><p>Felix smiled gratefully. Even though Hyunjin was only the leader of the DRacha unit, sometimes the other man acted like he was co-leader of the whole group. He made no effort to hide his feelings for Juhyeon either, though she never acknowledged his advances. </p><p>Juhyeon watched Felix go, then inhaled deeply. Time to go talk to Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin breathed in the chill morning air, letting it fill his lungs and jerk him into some semblance of wakefulness as he hurried across campus to his first class. He still didn't understand how his professors could seem so awake and upbeat while half the class, including him, were yawning their heads off. Why would you even <em>give</em> a student an important class like Biology and expect him or her to make any kind of good grade on it when it's so early they're barely awake? The world may never know.</p><p>The day dragged on, and Changbin managed to make it to lunch without combusting from the stress. He got something that looked like it'd taste halfway decent, then joined his friends Mark and BamBam at their usual table. </p><p>Mark and BamBam were seniors, both two years older than Changbin, but they were in Changbin's major and thus had befriended the purple-haired junior when they first met him in Anatomy. Over the course of the semester, the three had become inseparable.</p><p>Changbin was happy to have some older friends who could help him choose the right classes for his major and give him tips on research and assignments. The only thing he envied them for was that they both had a boyfriend.</p><p>Mark was dating a police officer named Jackson who was two-and-a-half years older. BamBam was dating Jackson's cousin Yugyeom, a pathologist who was the same age as Jackson and often worked his cousin's cases with him.</p><p>Anytime his friends started talking about some date they'd had or anything like that, Changbin became painfully aware of his singleness. But he really tried not to mind, because he knew that they enjoyed talking about such things.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day, Changbin was so exhausted he could barely keep from collapsing as he made his way to the local Starbucks for a pick-me-up. After receiving his order, he slumped into a back corner booth and began drinking his coffee. As he sat, he became aware of a conversation taking place in the booth to his right. It was more of an argument really, the voices of a man and woman speaking in loud, heated whispers.</p><p><em>"He needs to know how badly he fucked up." </em>The man stated firmly.</p><p><em>"He already does!" </em>The woman spat back. <em>"He told me so. he knows he did wrong, so just lighten up, for Christ's sake!"</em></p><p>The man sounded like he was starting to lose his patience. <em>"I'm the leader of DRacha and I will decide how to punish my members."</em></p><p>The woman sounded equally pissed, her tone commanding and edged with steel as she replied, <em>"You may be the leader of </em>one<em> unit, Hyunjin, but I am the leader of the whole group and my word overrules yours. You </em>will<em> do as I say, or I'll throw you out of the Black Dragons."</em></p><p>Changbin froze, coming back to himself as his brain processed what he'd just heard. The woman <em>had</em> to be Lee Juhyeon, leader of the Black Dragons mafia. The man, Hyunjin, was apparently the leader of one of the groups' units.</p><p>Changbin's heart rate sped up as he realized that he should not be hearing this argument. The two had been too engrossed to notice him sit down, so hopefully, they wouldn't notice him leaving.</p><p>He stood to his feet as quietly as possible and stalked toward the exit. Just when he thought he'd made it, he felt a gaze burning into the back of his head. He turned and found Lee Juhyeon glaring at him. The cold expression seemed out of place on her small, innocent face. Changbin shivered, turned, and hurried out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Juhyeon watched Changbin go, a small smile beginning to play at the corners of her lips.</p><p>"What are the odds...." she murmured.</p><p>Hyunjin looked at her, confused. She chuckled.</p><p>"That was <em>him.</em>" Juhyeon explained.</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened. "<em>That's</em> the guy you've had your eye on?!" He laughed. "If swung that way and didn't know any better, I might fight you for him."</p><p>Juhyeon smiled. "Yes, he's quite special." She sighed, and her smile faded slightly. "Though I suppose, since he heard us, we'll have to go ahead and grab him."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded in agreement and Juhyeon huffed out a breath. "Damn, I hate rushing things." Another sigh. "Can't be helped though, much as I hate to admit it."</p><p>She stood to her feet. "Let's get going. We have a kidnapping to set up."</p><p>Hyunjin also stood and the two exited the building, getting into Hyunjin's red-and-black Corvette and returning to the hideout.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed DanceRacha to DRacha cos DanceRacha doesn't sound very mafia-like XD</p><p>I hope you liked the second chapter!! Feel free to leave kudos and comments, and subscribe if you wanna get notified when this story updates. </p><p>Next up in the rotation(which can be viewed in my profile bio) is Mad City, so be looking for that update soon. </p><p>That said, have a great rest of the day/night and I'll see ya'll next time!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>